1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply circuits, and more particularly to digital power control systems and methods for programming parameters of switched mode power supply circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Switched mode power supplies are known in the art to convert an available direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) level voltage to another DC level voltage. A buck converter is one particular type of switched mode power supply that provides a regulated DC output voltage to a load by selectively storing energy in an output inductor coupled to the load by switching the flow of current into the output inductor. It includes two power switches that are typically provided by MOSFET transistors. A filter capacitor coupled in parallel with the load reduces ripple of the output current. A pulse width modulation (PWM) control circuit is used to control the gating of the power switches in an alternating manner to control the flow of current in the output inductor. The PWM control circuit uses signals communicated via a feedback loop reflecting the output voltage and/or current level to adjust the duty cycle applied to the power switches in response to changing load conditions.
Conventional PWM control circuits are constructed using analog circuit components, such as operational amplifiers, comparators and passive components like resistors and capacitors for loop compensation, and some digital circuit components like logic gates and flip-flops. But, it is desirable to use entirely digital circuitry instead of the analog circuit components since digital circuitry takes up less physical space, draws less power, and allows the implementation of programmability features or adaptive control techniques.
A conventional digital control circuit includes an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) that converts an error signal representing the difference between a signal to be controlled (e.g., output voltage (Vo)) and a reference into a digital signal having n bits. The digital control circuit uses the digital error signal to control a digital pulse width modulator, which provides control signals to the power switches having a duty cycle such that the output value of the power supply tracks the reference. The digital control circuit may further include a digital filter, such as an infinite impulse response (IIR) filter having an associate transfer function. The transfer function includes compensation coefficients that define the operation of the IIR filter. It is desirable to have the ability to alter or program these compensation coefficients in order to define the operation of the digital filter for particular load conditions.
Since electronic systems frequently need power provided at several different discrete voltage and current levels, it is known to distribute an intermediate bus voltage throughout the electronic system, and include an individual point-of-load (“POL”) regulator, e.g., a switched mode DC/DC converter, at the point of power consumption within the electronic system. Particularly, a POL regulator would be included with each respective electronic circuit to convert the intermediate bus voltage to the level required by the electronic circuit. An electronic system may include multiple POL regulators to convert the intermediate bus voltage into each of the multiple voltage levels. Ideally, the POL regulator would be physically located adjacent to the corresponding electronic circuit so as to minimize the length of the low voltage, high current lines through the electronic system. The intermediate bus voltage can be delivered to the multiple POL regulators using low current lines that minimize loss.
With this distributed approach, there is a need to coordinate the control and monitoring of the POL regulators of the power system. The POL regulators generally operate in conjunction with a power supply controller that activates, programs, and monitors the individual POL regulators. It is known in the art for the controller to use a multi-connection parallel bus to activate and program each POL regulator. For example, the parallel bus may communicate an enable/disable bit for turning each POL regulator on and off, and voltage identification (VID) code bits for programming the output voltage set-point of the POL regulators. The controller may further use additional connections to monitor the voltage/current that is delivered by each POL regulator so as to detect fault conditions of the POL regulators. A drawback with such a control system is that it adds complexity and size to the overall electronic system.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for digitally controlling a switched mode power supply that overcomes these and other drawbacks of the prior art. It would further be advantageous to provide a system and method for controlling and monitoring the operation of a digitally controlled switched mode power supply within a distributed power system. More particularly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for programming the digital filter compensation coefficients of a digitally controlled switched mode power supply within a distributed power system.